spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Fishman
Adam Yellowtail Fishman is a character from fanon SpongeBob SquarePants. He took Squidward's cashier job for some time. For a brief period he lived in Rock Bottom. He later had a mid-life crisis in Season 74 and moved into Shady Shoals, and in season 75, moved to Kelp City. (Better Days) He later returned in Season 91. Description He is a grumpy yellow fish who has a personality like Squidward's, except he's less retaliating towards SpongeBob and Patrick. In Season 74 he retires, and in Season 75 he moves to Kelp City. He went on the show Better Days, until the show died, and returned in Season 91. Appearances SpongeBob Fanon Season 23 # A Day not Bothered # Battle of the Bikini Bottomites # Production Night # Up or Down? Season 24 # Naughty Nautical Neighbors Again Season 25 # Pat Not Normal # MascaraBob BeautifulPants # Sponge for Doctor Season 26 # Help Wanted Again # Bad Neighbors # Time Out! # Club Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Season 49 # It's Adam # Maja's Partner # Maja and the Candy Land # It's a Miserable Life Season 50 # Roller Fraud # Adam the Atom Season 51 # Dumber and Grumpier Season 52 # You Missed an Adam # Adam vs. Maja # Kenny the Cat Hates Adam Fishman # The Incredible Shrinking Maja # The Story of Adam # Adam-azing Episode Season 53 # Too Many Balls # Two Good, Three Better # A (Better) Adventure Pal # TP'd # The Fisherman! # Me Lucky Charms! # One Simple Wish Season 54 # Desert-y Desert # Trip to North Korea # Don't Wake Adam # Maja vs. The Giant Monkey Man (In the Ninth Dimension) # Plankton's Big Plan (Part 1) # Plankton's Big Plan (Part 2) # Plankton's Big Plan (Part 3) Season 55 # Balley Ball # SpongePlaced # Jump With Me # Christmas What? # Adam's Job # An Alien From Mars # Collaberation # Are You Blind? # Meaty Meteor # On an Island (Part 1) # On an Island (Part 2) # On an Island (Part 3) Season 56 # An Atheist Christmas 2 # Code Yellow 2 # Day Shift Adam Season 57 # Maja's Decision # Road Rager # Adam's Best Day Ever # Trigger Warning # King of the Snow # Three Years Ago... # Highway Hitchikers Season 58 # Bossy Pants # Chirpin' Dolphin Season 59 # Maja Held Hostage Season 60 # Sewer Years Season 63 # Adam Returns Again # Adam and Maja, Minus Maja # The Unhandy Cod # Messed Up Wise Guys Season 65 # A Pal for Adam Season 66 # Tricky Tikis # Demon Cable # Adam's New Leaf # Sponge Feud # The Adam Show Season 67 # The Workout # Culture Shock 2 # Bonding and Jealousy # Adam's New Partner # Evelyn the Unexplorer # Stranded in the Sand # Ghosty Jealousy Season 68 # Evelyn & Adam's Excellent Adventure # The Shall-Not-be Discovered Temple # Egyptian Exploration # E a Fantasia se torna Real # Evelyn's Farewell # Super Sponge 64 II Season 69 # Adam's Food # Break Out! # Let's Fight! # Tin! Tin! Tin! # Adam's Redemption # Lobsters Attack! # Salute # Tear Gas # The Cry for Help # It's All Over # The Unknown Soldier # Adam and Squidward # Football Game # Adam's Song # Rock Adam Season 70 # Regrets # Merry Christmas, Adam # Hate, Then Love # Squidplaced # Adam's Feelings # A Cod's Weakness # Adamn Season 71 # Adam's Big Hit # When You Wish Upon a Fishary # Venice in Vain # The Plastic Bubble # Seaset # Parking Here Season 72 # Body Swapped Season 73 # Kiss in Peace Season 74 # Mid-Dam Crisis Season 75 # Seaquake Seen Across the Sea Better Days Season 1 # Old Bounds # 'Cuz We're Movin' on Up # The Side Business # Betty in Love # Here's the Pill # April Fools, Ha! # A Night on the Town # Control Freak # Air Shicowa # South of the Border: Part 1 # South of the Border: Part 2 # Young Heroes # This is a Stick-Up! Season 2 # Welcome Back, Plankton # Memory Chipped # My Little Phony # Trick or Eat? Trivia * He appears in the spin-off Better Days along with Maja Avery, Eugene Krabs, MermaidKid and BarnacleBean, and Mr. Shicowa. * He moved to Rock Bottom for a brief period in Season 69, then moved back in the following season. * He has moved 4 times overall. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017 Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Better Days Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2016 Category:FireMatch